


Proposal

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Hq!! Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, I'm proud of myslef, M/M, Proposals, THESE NERDS ARE SO IN LOVE, Title speaks for itself, get married already, take it, this is the longest thing I've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is just a love-struck idiot with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

He couldn't believe that today was the day.

The day he would propose to the love of his life.

Kageyama looked at himself in the mirror and studied his reflection. His hair was getting long he thought to himself, but Hinata hated when he cut it too short so he always let it grow out a bit. His face had grown stubbly since he shaved this morning and his eyes looked tired. He wore a nice, blue dress shirt (a color Hinata always said suited him) and simple, black tie. The black slacks he wore were a size too big, but it was too late to change now. Their dinner reservations were in an hour.

Kageyama turned and walked out of the bathroom quietly taking a breath to steady himself as he did. He wasn't sure he was ready to do this. He knew he wanted it, god did he want it, but he wasn't sure he'd have the guts to do it. 

"Are you ready to go?" Came a chipper voice from behind him.

He turned and saw his boyfriend in a black shirt with a small orange bowtie. 

"It matches my hair!" He had said when Kageyama gave it to him as a present for one of their anniversaries.

Kageyama smiled at the memory and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Yep, lets go." He said leading the shorter boy out into the hallway. He turned to lock their apartment door and discreetly patted his jacket pocket, making sure the small box was still there. He visibly relaxed when he felt it. 

"Are you okay, Bakageyama?" Hinata asked glancing sideways at his boyfriend.

"Of course, dumbass. Now lets go or we'll miss our reservations."

~~~

The restaurant was nice enough. There was lots of candles and the food was great. The only problem was that there was too many people. At one point Kageyama had looked at another table where he saw a man proposing to his girlfriend. She said yes and many people began clapping and cheering, including Hinata, who was now staring dreamily at the couple. 

"I wonder if he suspects anything?", thought Kageyama.

He hadn't really told Hinata much except for that they were going to get dinner at a fancy restaurant and to dress nicely. Now he had to come up with a new plan, because he didn't want to propose here now that the other couple just had. Besides, Hinata was special and deserved something that others didn't. So Kageyama paid the check and they left.

"Close your eyes." He said as they got into the car.

Hinata made a sound of protest, but closed them anyways. The car ride was quiet and at some point Hinata's hand had found Kageyama's. Not that he minded.

When the car stopped Hinata heard the door open and close and he soon felt the cool air of outside as his door was opened.

"Don't open your eyes yet." Kageyama whispered into his ear.

"Well then how am I supposed to walk?" He asked defiantly.

It was quiet for a moment before Hinata suddenly felt himself being unbuckled and picked up bridal style out of the car. He let out a small squeal and Kageyama laughed and kissed his lips quickly. He was put down a few minutes later.

"Stand here for a minute." The dark haired boy said and Hinata complied. A second later he felt his hand being grabbed as he was pulled to the ground. 

"Okay, open!"

Hinata blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness, but soon saw himself looking up at the stars and out into a calm ocean. He could barely hear the waves, but he could see the small crashes from where they were.

His heart was beating fast and he had a warm feeling in his stomach. Hinata didn't know what was going on, but he knew he liked it. He shifted his arm to get more comfortable, but his hand bumped something in the process. He turned to see a volleyball sitting in the damp sand.

"You brought me to play beach volleyball in my nice dinner clothes?" Hinata asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course! Now do you want me to toss to you or what?" Kageyama said teasingly before he got up and picked up the ball.

"Duh, jerk!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the small, sandy blanket. 

They played for a long while until their arms got tired and the sun began to set.

"Race you to the lifeguard stand!" Shouted Kageyama over his shoulder, but Hinata was already running next to him.

It was a tie, but they were both too tired to say otherwise. Kageyama hopped up on the stand before he helped Hinata on, not that he needed it given the way he can jump. They both sat down by the railing and watched the sunset. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's left hand and began playing with it as he did a lot.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hinata whispered and Kageyama made a small grunt in agreement. He sounded distracted, but Hinata was too enamored in the scenery to notice. 

It was quiet for another moment before Hinata felt something cold wrap around one of his fingers. He looked down and saw a gold band placed on his ring finger.

"Kageyama..." He choked.

"Shouyou, I love you. You know that. You've known that for a really long time. You being my boyfriend is the best thing that ever happened to me. I was so lost before you. I know this may seem cheesy, but you changed me." Kageyama took a shaky breath before continuing."You changed my as a volleyball player and a person and I will always be grateful for that. These past few years of my life have been amazing all to you and I guess what I'm saying is... Would you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me Shouyou Hinata?" 

Kageyama looked up from the hand he was holding. Hinata had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were closed tightly.

"H-Hinata? You're scaring m-" Kageyama was cut of by a pair of lips slamming into his own. They were warm and wet and tasted like salt. And Hinata. They broke apart and leaned their heads together, breathing each other's breaths. Kageyama entwined one of his hands with Hinata's while the other rested lightly on the other's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kageyama whispered, breaking the dreamlike realm they had been in.

"Definite yes. Major yes. One billion trillion times yes." Hinata chuckled as he whispered back.

They stayed like that for another few minutes before Kageyama began talking again.

"It's engraved you know." He said blushing and looking away from his now fiancé. 

Hinata took off the ring and looked on the inside.

"You make me invincible." Was inscribed into the gold colored metal.

More tears came to Hinata's eyes as he wrapped his arms around the taller boys' neck.

"God, I love you so much. You know that?" He murmured into Kageyama's neck.

"I might of had an idea." He replied and he felt Hinata let out a half-laugh, half-sob.

"I love you, Shouyou."

"I love you too, Tobio and I can't wait to marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^
> 
> Also I love reading your comments so please leave me some <3


End file.
